Lose Lose Situation
by HatedLove6
Summary: The awaited sequel to: What is Perfection? Reina and the kids get kidnapped by a demon ring leader who's trying to revive his clan. Reina's and Kurama's wills are tested. Meanwhile, Hiei has found someone else to look at. KuramaXReina HieiXOC
1. Prologue

Hilo everyone! So, yeah this is the sequel to What is Perfection? I have thought the story through (unlike the first story which I think ended up like cheesy crap, but oh well) and also figured out that this story is going to have a trequel (if that's what you call it). Unfortunately, this is all I have for now, but if you guys review I might be able to scrounge up enough inspiration and drive to get the first chapter started at least. Oh, one more thing, I haven't watched too much of Yu Yu Hakusho at all, so I'm just going with the improvisation, so please don't send flames if I don't have the facts straight, I'm kind of just rolling with my own flow with this story so... yeah.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and it may be necessary from time to time to give a stupid or misinformed beholder a black eye." -- Yes, it is Miss Piggy from the Muppets.

* * *

Preface

_The dark looming trees were blurring past her, clawing and nipping at her exposed skin. She could hear the bloodlust in the growl that erupted from the beast's throat; ripping through the air, and it's claws tearing at the ground as it chased its prey. Her heart thundered in her ears as anxiety ran through her veins. She was sure that the beast could smell it all._

_She began to feel more panicky and frantic than before. All she could think about was to hide, to get away, to distance herself from the monster, the beast, the demon. She suddenly stopped. She was at the edge of a cliff. Now she had a dilemma. Be shredded to pieces and be eaten by the predator or jump off of the cliff and have a almost too sudden end to her life. She could feel the beast's claws sending thunderous vibrations through the ground. Then it jumped out of the trees and stopped before her._

_It's trembling jaws waiting in anticipation to rip her apart with its massive white teeth. Its long sharp claws lightly scratched at the ground as it slowly paced around her, sharpening them. It's pitch ebony fur was stained with the blood of its victims. It stood on end, shaking slightly from the low growl that was almost purring from his jowls. However, the most frightening thing about this wolf-like monster was it's eyes. They gleamed in the dark night air and was examining her. As if to see how it should attack her to make her more scared so the meal could be much more pleasurable. It had finished and ran out of patience. It sprung into the air towards the tired frightened prey and-- _

"WAAAH!" Reina screamed, flinging her papers into the air.

Kurama tried not to laugh at the startled Reina. She had been writing all morning on her new book and so she sort of got sucked in. The chuckle slipped out when he tried to apologize and Reina half glared at him. They both crouched down to pick up all of the papers scribbled on with messy hand writing and a few attempts at illustrations. "You should take a break," he said with a smile. "You have been working on this for a while and you are ahead of schedule, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I was getting to the best part," she explained.

"When the beast kills Nobu?" He asked with a mix of curiosity and sarcasm.

"No, no," she said, ignoring the sarcasm. "I'm way past that. I'm at the cliff scene."

"In other words, you are almost finished."

"Yup," Reina said with a smile. She was imagining the scene in her head and how gruesome it would be… for the beast of course. There was silence for a few seconds and Reina's expression became serious. "Did you say good bye to Kiku and Hoshi yet?"

Kurama sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry Reina, but you know I have to go," Kurama said. They were both disappointed once again. Reina had figured it out before he could tell her again. He would love to stay with his family, but he was a part of the Spirit Detectives who needed his help. He knew his wife knew that, but it was still disappointing.

Reina stayed quiet, but after a while she broke it. "This is the eighth time this month. It seems like you're gone more often.

"The demons are getting even more restless. Koenma thinks that something big is going to happen." Kurama gave his half of the papers to Reina and kissed her lightly on the lips. She returned it slightly, accepting his physical apology. He could tell that she wanted to say something more, but they both knew that it wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference. She went to sit back on the couch and put her papers in order. Kurama sat on the couch next to her and put an arm around her. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Reina took a deep breath and said, "Okay."

It was better than when she stayed silent. He kissed her forehead and stood up and headed for the door. Before he touched the door he looked up at the top of the stairs and saw them. His two wonderful children whom he loved so much and would do anything to protect. Kiku was starting to tear up and it hurt him deeply. Hoshi, on the other hand, looked at him with disappointment and a little bit of anger. That hurt just as bad. "I'll be back within two days," Kurama said, to all three of them.

Kiku started to sob, but Hoshi put an arm around her to try and comfort her. He never took his eyes off of his father who was about to leave again. Reina didn't know how to react. She knew that he had to leave whether he wanted to or not. The atmosphere turned cold and even colder when he went out with only a quiet good bye.

The second the door clicked close, Reina's tears spilled out of her eyes. She immediately wiped her eyes and held in her sobs so her children couldn't see. She had to stay strong for them. She hurried up the stairs and picked up the crying Kiku. "It's okay Kiku because Daddy will be back soon. Two days and that's it." Reina looked at Hoshi who was looking at her with a piercing concern. She patted his head and did her best to smile.

Kurama pushed everything to the back of his mind when he saw Hiei standing right outside of his house. He looked indifferent, but maybe he was a little mad for waiting on him. "Don't let your petty emotions get in the way," he said in a warning tone. "I still don't see why you still have feelings for that woman."

Kurama smirked a little for his cold and naïve friend. "You just don't understand. You just haven't found the 'right one' yet," Kurama said.

Hiei scoffed. "I don't need anyone."

Then they went to Koenma's office to hear about the new mission. It was another 'destroy the demons and get information.' That's all that has been going on lately. It was always smaller demons in great numbers in random places in Japan. Koenma suspected that they were looking for a rare and powerful artifact that just fell to the human world, but he wasn't sure because the demons that we capture alive kill themselves before we could even try to get the information. They haven't had any luck in finding the leader of the attacks either, which made it all the more frustrating.

* * *

Hilo, so what do you think? Reviews please. At least five. Please please please!

"At my lemonade stand I used to gie the first glass away for free and charge five dollars for the second glass. The refill contained the antidote." -- Emo Phillips


	2. Chapter 1

Hilo everyone! I appreciate the favorites, reviews and the alerts even though it was just a prologue for well over a year. Thank you. I still can't guarantee a regular update schedule. I know what's going to happen all the way up to the third sequence, it's just actually typing it. That part always gets me. The chapters will probably be around a thousand words so I can at least try to update this since this is a sequel, but aside from the shortness, I hope you like it. Please forgive me for my attitude in the prologue. That was over a year ago, and I've changed, so I won't resort to that kind of tactic again. I apologize.

"_An understanding heart is everything in a teacher, and cannot be esteemed highly enough. One looks back with appreciation to the brilliant teachers, but with gratitude to those who touched our human feeling. The curriculum is so much necessary raw material, but warmth is the vital element for the growing plant and for the soul of the child." _— Carl Jung

**. . .**

The seemingly harmless two days felt like endless lifetimes for Reina. She did her best to smile for her all too observant children, and spent as much time as she could with them to have fun. A few hours after Kurama had left yet again on another 'quick' mission, she took Hoshi and Kiku to the nearby park to play and catch rays. Hoshi, like his father, had taken a liking to the soccer ball, so they all kicked it to each other in a big triangle. Hoshi was confident, so he didn't hold back when he kicked to Reina who could keep up with her long strides. She softly kicked the ball to Kiku, who then clumsily kicked the ball a few times so it got close enough to Hoshi. When Kiku got tired, she decided she wanted to play on the gym set and the swings, so Reina chose a spot to sit so she could watch both of her children until it was time to go back home where they would bathe and eat.

In all honesty, she loved Shuichi with every fiber of her blood and soul, but maybe his other side, 'Kurama,' who had to leave to fight demons, and was leaving more often recently, was just too much for her. She fell in love with the kind-hearted gentle Shuichi Minamino, not the demon-killing, almost cold-tact, Kurama. She had accepted all sides of him, even Yoko who made his own special appearance from time to time just to verbally flirt with her. She had to admit, that silver, yellow-eyed, fox demon made her laugh, so she didn't mind it too much, just as long as he kept to the no-touching oath and complimented her cooking. She had accepted everything to do with 'Makai' and 'youkai,' and the spirit realm, but could she keep up her mental shield to just put up with it, and just be happy that she had Shuichi at all?

After she read to her children and made absolute sure they were asleep, she got herself ready for bed. She brushed her hair and teeth, and changed into a light nightgown that went down to her calves, along with carrying a pillow and a blanket down to the living room couch. She wanted to wait up for Shuichi, but she knew she would fall asleep anyway, like she always did when she waited up for him. She imagined hugging him as soon as he stepped inside, probably tired from the late night, and the mission, and to reheat the dinner to give to him so she knew he at least ate something before crashing. Then, when they woke up, they would say, 'Good morning,' like he was never gone in the first place, and start over. She could never stay up late enough though.

This time, she decided to just sleep on the couch. She wouldn't bother staying up until four in the morning before the lack of caffeine and energy overtook her. If he wasn't with her or if she wasn't in her bed, she knew she would be peeved, because he hadn't kept his promise. It was quite rare when he didn't keep his promises, but it was usually because some supernatural force kept him from it, so she couldn't blame him, but she couldn't help be mad about it.

She wanted to talk to him about it-about everything she would always keep to herself about. The whole saying about how married couples should know everything about each other was all bull to her. Reina would tell Shuichi everything that was important, but she would keep all of the trivial thoughts that she was irritated about to herself. Whenever he would leave, she would think, 'This is his job, and he's doing this to protect us. So even if he has to go out often, it doesn't matter what I have to say. He's doing this for us.' Hell, she was willing to tell Yoko, but Shuichi was better to talk to; he wouldn't try to deviate the conversation to her bed or the bath.

**. . .**

When it was morning, Reina peaked over her blankets to see that she was in her bedroom in her bed. She smiled, happy that Shuichi was home, and hadn't broken his promise after all. She rolled over to hold him, and wasn't at all disappointed to feel someone else's body heat.

"Well, this is certainly a nice way of showing me you really do like me." It wasn't Shuichi.

Reina sat up to see cocky golden eyes. "Yoko!" She grabbed a pillow and swung it at his face, and when he grabbed it with both hands she used the opportunity to shove him off the bed. "You're a stupid pervert."

Yoko sat up from the floor and wittily shot back, "You're the one who came on to me, and, by the way, nice cleavage."

Reina yanked up the blanket over her chest with a burning face. "Get out so I can change already. I'll fix breakfast soon unless you want to eat strips of raw bacon."

"I'm not an animal, I enjoy cooked meat too."

"Your ears and tail says differently."

"Touché. What I meant to say is that I enjoy your cooking."

"You're not watching me change, get out and wait at the kitchen table." Reina was full of no-nonsense that morning, and Yoko was done pressing his luck, so he left the room.

**. . .**

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." _— Carl Jung


End file.
